War of The Future
by MitternachtWuten
Summary: A mecha AU. Not involved with any anime or game, it's its own thing. Yu X Naoto. [Cancelled]
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N: Hello all! This my first fanfiction(well, not first written, but definitely the first I've published). As the description implies, this has nothing to do with any other media involving mecha. So it's not affiliated with Gundam, Macross, Patlabor, etc. I will have a summary for each chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Summary:**

 _When old nightmares_ _come back to haunt you, is it really worth it to work in the exact field that caused them in the first place?_

* * *

 _Chapter 0: Prologue_

 _**Yu's POV**_

 **?/?/? - Location Unknown - 3:? AM**

My eyes opened to see something...familiar. I immediately recognized it. The exact position and intensity of the flames. The setup of furniture. The melting paint on the walls...everything. This was my house on that day nearly 13 years ago. I look frantically everywhere, I call out for my parents to hear them reply. My voice was higher than I remember and when my head went down, I was a lot smaller too. I knew this dream-no, this _nightmare_ all too well. The exact same thing I've been seeing ever since that day. Just as I expected. my parents were trapped behind some planks of the house's support. My father desperately pulling them off, and then...squish...coupled together with a blood-curdling scream that was cut off quickly. I tried to close my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it...but I couldn't. And I saw it all. My parents crushed by the foot of a large mecha. Before I know it, the dam breaks as I scream for them, expecting them to just come back to life and save me, but they didn't. They never did. I ran off and the scene changed. I turn around and BAM!

I then get jolted awake after being hit by something...even with this memory I can't forget, I never knew what knocked me out on that day. As I pant, my hand runs over my forehead in order to give me some form of relief and comfort, it was wet. I must've been sweating. Then again, I always have when it came to this. Though when it moved to my eyes, I felt tears. I sniffled, lightly crying. Why was I grieving like this? This happens all the time and it still manages to bring tears. Yet, out of the corner of my eye I spot my dorm mate. I quickly jump and bonk my head on the ceiling of the bunk bed, rubbing the spot that contacted it. That's when she looked at me with those eyes, those greyish-blue eyes, clearly full of concern. Still looking at me, she softly put her hand on my shoulder as if I was some kind of porcelain doll that would break by the slightest movement.

"Are you ok?", she speaks just as gentle as her touch. I tried to hold it in, believe me I did. I was a grown man for Christ's sake, I had to be strong...but it was too late by that point. I broke down. I bawled. I bawled harder than a girl being ditched by her date at prom. And before I knew it, I was pulled into a warm embrace with her. Being shushed by her like I was a baby.

I hated myself in this moment. Why was I crying?! Boot camp taught me to be tougher than this. But it's like the drill sergeant said to me once. "Some wounds never heal. And no matter how grittier you make yourself be, you will never get rid of that feeling." At least he was kind enough to understand, and so was she. She, who was normally very timid, always as quiet and observant as a mouse. She, who normally disregarded people she deemed "imbeciles", shooing them away like they're insignificant little bugs. She, who was the hardest girl to get close to, who constantly builds her walls and never lets anyone in. But yet...she's here, comforting me, holding me close like I'm her teddy bear. I begin to think that with all these goddamn nightmares, am I even ready for the task I've been given?

 _Looking back now, was joining this all a mistake?..._


	2. Chapter 1: From small beginnings

**A/N: OK, I'll admit the inner monologue segment was a little OOC for Yu, but I feel it adds more to his character. And also, he's still a teenager even if he is 18. Hormones are running. Plus, this is the same dude who whored out in the Escapade scene in the anime of P4. So I think the segment is justified. But aside from that, enjoy Chapter 1!**

 **Summary:**

The real story begins! Yu now begins his life as a soldier! But what will happen?

* * *

Chapter 1: From small beginnings...

 ****Narrator's POV****

 _7 weeks ago…_

 **2014/07/19 - Yasoinaba Docks - 12:38 PM**

Yu slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, taking in a whiff of the harbor's scent. _Nothing like the sea air to calm your nerves._ He stared at the platform to board the large vessel before him. He then suddenly felt an attack from behind, he turned around to see exactly what he expected. Nanako, his little cousin(or well, not so little), tightly hugging around his stomach. She let go to show some tears welling up in her eyes. Ryotaro, his Uncle stood a bit behind the two, watching the scene unfold.

"B-big bro, don't go!", Nanako tried her hardest to stifle the cry. He knelt down a little and returned the gesture she gave earlier. As soon as he did, Nanako let the tears flow as she cried softly.

"Don't worry, lil sis!", he broke from the hug and kept his hands on her shoulders, his arm extended. He gave her a gentle smile. "I'll be back, alive and kicking! And when I do, we'll have a huge celebration! Even better, I'll spend as much time as I can with you, ok?"

She sniffled, using her sleeves to wipe the tears. "Y-you promise?", she hiccuped.

He nodded in confirmation. "Course I do! I wouldn't make one unless I could keep it!"

Her lips curved slightly into a small smile. "Thanks big bro…"

 _It always amazes me how quickly she goes back to being happy..._

Ryotaro walked up to Yu as he began to stand up, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him lightly, giving a proud stare and grin. "Good luck. Keep that promise, or else I'll come over there and personally smack you myself.", he joked, chuckling lightly.

Yu nodded quickly, backing away from the two slightly. He saluted, standing tall and straight, and his family returned the gesture. "At ease soldier.", his uncle spoke. "Now hold on a minute before you go running off. Nanako wanted to give you something.", he looked down to Nanako and moved his head towards his nephew, patting her back encouragingly. Nanako stepped up timidly, pulling something out of her bag and placing it in his hands.

When he opened, it revealed a small trinket. It had shells and crystallic beads in a circle, held together by nylon string. In the middle of it, also held by nylon string intertwined with the other circle, was a dove patch with Nanako's little insignia, the balance of justice, on the bottom right.

"I made it for you. It's a good luck charm.", the brunette haired girl looked down nervously, clasping her hands together. "Do you like it?"

"Wow...this is cool! I love it! Thanks Nanako-chan!", he beamed at the girl before walking back over and ruffling her hair. She gave a wide smile in return and giggled lightly as he turned to head towards the boat.

"Bye big bro! Come home safe!", she waved to him and so did Uncle Dojima. He returned it as he turned around for a second to face them. The boat horn blew loudly, leaving Yu sprinting to get on.

"Crap! I knew I shouldn't have eaten lunch with them!", he frantically muttered as he hurried to get on before it left without him.

* * *

 **2014/07/19 - Military Destroyer Ship "Hachiman"; Soldier's Quarters - 1:38 PM**

"Alright, now the tour's over. Lemme show you to your dorm.", the man in uniform guided him to a room with the number "117" on it. "Now unlike most quarters, you don't share it with all the others. You will bunk with an assigned dorm mate. Normally we put guys with guys and girls with girls, but it looks like you and the other lady are lucky since there are no more males or females to stick you either of you with.", he looked through the clipboard he had in his hands, flipping up papers. "She'll arrive here shortly. Until then, go unpack your stuff and relax for a while. We won't be heading into the designated zone for a couple of months or so. Got it?", he then folded the papers back and looked at Yu. "Yes sir!", Yu replied, saluting. Chuckling and shaking his head, the man returned it. "Dismissed.", he stated before heading off. Yu opened the door to the room, walking inside and throwing his bag on the bottom bunk.

He stared around the room. It was small in a sense, but bigger than most dorms he's seen before. In the farthest upper left corner of the room was the bunk, and not far from it, in fact directly parallel was a set of two desks that looked like they came from a standard office cubicle. Each with its own computer. Of course at the other end, near the door was a couch and across from it was a TV. There were also a couple of dressers. Other than that, there really wasn't much. He assumed there was no fridge because of the mess hall he encountered earlier. Still, he wished he had a mini fridge for a midnight snack. He would usually get one after...those dreams. But still, he had to put up with it now. And he's pretty sure he'd get his ass kicked if they found him scrounging the mess hall late at night.

He plopped down on the couch and his gaze wandered to the ceiling. He began to think about this "lucky lady" that he was assigned with. He hoped she was at least decent looking. And that she had a good personality. Though what would be a sweet bonus is if she was hot AND kind spirited. Those girls are the best. It almost kinda reminded him of Rise. She was so nice to him when no one else was. But he always kept it in his mind that they were friends and nothing more. Not even "with benefits". After all, she couldn't possibly like him after all the things he revealed, like his hobby for Gunpla and other mecha model kits. He began to wonder if maybe he only joined in the military because he heard of a mecha project getting started. If that was the case, then it'd be extremely naive. He wished that was the case, but nope. He instead joined mainly for vengeance against the people that killed his parents. His mind wandered back to the thought of his parents and he shuddered, immediately trying to clear it from his brain. Would he really be fine? He recognized the thought that others might die because of his actions, but still, he technically had PTSD. He shook his head to get rid of the negativity forming in his mind. He would deal with those facts at a later date. But his thoughts reverted back again.

 _Funny. I can stomach others dying and yet when it comes to my family, I stay up all night and cry._ , he mentally kicked himself, so deep in thought he completely zoned out the noise outside. Though when the door opened he snapped out of it to see the girl he was assigned. If he had coffee in his mouth right now, he'd spit take. Hard. This chick was smoking hot!

She had short and slightly messy blue hair. A small, petite, but yet curved frame. Though if it was one thing he noticed was her knockers. They weren't super big, but he was pretty sure she wore a D size at least. What's even more enticing, she wasn't wearing that much make up and she looked like a freakin' supermodel! The only said cosmetics he could detect were lip gloss and some eye liner! But hot damn if she wasn't the most beautiful person he ever laid eyes on..,well, besides Rise of course. He was thankful her back was to him, otherwise she'd be noticing how he was ogling her intensely. He quickly turned back once he realized he was staring at her. He swore he was checking her out for minutes. Though he did quickly glance over to get a nice glimpse at her butt.

 _Nice!_ , he thought to himself. Though he immediately shook his head again to cut off the perverted thoughts. _Christ, man! You've only just seen her and you were checking her out more than you did Rise in middle school!_

 _But it was nice, wasn't it? Yeaaaa, you'd like to smack that ass and give it a nice grope while you're at it._

 _Quiet you! We shall not think said things until we're in a relationship with her! And even then, there's a very very very small chance that will happen!_

 _Admit it, you'd wanna tap that. You'd dive into that ass harder than a swimmer at the Olympics._

 _Shut up! Get back in your damn house!_

 _Spill it. You loved it. Every single minute of it._

 _Ok...maybe I did..._

 _Aha!_

 _But that doesn't mean I'm gonna act like a **weirdo** like you will! Now get the hell outta here!_

 _Aw...you're no fun…_

Yu sat in silence, twiddling his thumbs as he was having an inner war with his different consciences. She finished unpacking on the table to notice a bag on there.

She turned towards Yu and walked near him. "Is that bag yours?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah. It is.", he nodded, looking up to her face. It was odd. Her tomboyish appearance made him think her voice would be lower, but no, it was pretty feminine. Her outfit was simple, but looked nice on her. She wore a button up shirt with a vest that had a design of a winged skull on it some skinny jeans with standard Vans slip ons.

She gave a nod with her blank expression. Why would she ask that? Wasn't it obvious? But then again, their bags did look extremely similar. He inwardly sighed in relief. At least he wasn't stuck with a clumsy ditz. She turned around and climbed up the bunk, plopping herself on the bed, breathing out audibly as she relaxed. Yu went to his bag and began to unpack it.

It was dead silent for a minute, and Yu hated silence except when he slept. He decided to create small talk with her. It would be boring to have a dorm mate you barely converse with.

"Hi.", he looked up to the blue haired woman.

She directed her gaze over to him, pausing shortly and then looking away. "Hello."

"My name's Yu. Yu Narukami. What's yours?", his head went up from his duffel bag once again.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before she talked again.

"Shirogane. Naoto Shirogane."

"Nice to meet you Naoto!", he gave her a friendly smile as he extended his hand. She left it hanging there. He slowly retracted it, realizing that now the air was extremely awkward. "Not a handshake person I take it?"

More dead silence. He refocused on getting his stuff out of the duffel. _Yeesh. Rude much?_ , he thought to himself. He didn't get a single friendly grin from her, not even a tiny bit. She wasn't as outgoing as him it seemed. Perhaps an introvert? Looks like this will be a challenge, good thing he likes challenges. It reminded him of when he was a kid. He rarely talked, he wouldn't even look people in the eye, which reminded him that she at least returned his gaze. _I guess I'm grateful that she's not like the old me. Otherwise this'll be a real stickler._

However, unlike him, she seemed to be quiet by choice. He thought she was tired, but she didn't have any dark circles under her eyes or anything. He wondered why she chose to not talk to him. _And the mountain gets steeper..._

Not all was a failure though. He at least managed to get her name. He was probably luckier than most guys who tried to approach her. Once he was done emptying his duffel bag and organizing everything on his bedside and desk, he laid down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling of the upper bunk as he tossed the empty bag under it. This bed was seriously comfy! He'd fall asleep right now if he was tired at all.

That's when something came over the PA. Yu flinched from the sudden loudness of it. He spotted the speaker. _Wait, how come I didn't see this?!_ _Yeesh, I'm about to pilot an expensive piece of hardware and I'm more oblivious than a 12 year old on their IPod!_

"All soldiers on deck report to the Mess Hall for an important briefing!", the voice was gruff and booming. "I repeat, all soldiers report to the Mess Hall! That is all!", the speaker clicked after it finished. Yu groaned softly. He really didn't have the energy to go to these stupid things, but he didn't have a choice. Naoto hopped off the bed before Yu could even sit up, the woman walking over to the door, opening it and holding it for him, using that same face she had earlier. The silverette rushed out the door, following the woman. He was lucky she remembered where it was, cause he sure as hell didn't. Or well, at least he hoped she did.


	3. Chapter 2: comes great adventures

**A/N: Like I said, it's not related to Gundam, but why not throw in a pop culture reference? They're fun to make. This is quite a long chapter, I admit. But I do wanna thank the two who reviewed this! They were definitely helpful, and I'll keep some of the advice in mind. Look forward to the next chapters cause I promise, it's really gonna heat up! :D**

 **Summary:**

Reclusive attitudes certainly are a frustration, but sometimes the right people can bring them out of their shell as long as they persistent.

* * *

 _Chapter 2: ...comes great adventures._

 ****?'s POV****

 **2002/?/? - Location Unknown - Time Unknown**

I see...people...no, kids. Am I a kid too? Apparently so. They're all crowding around me and getting closer. Yelling all kinds of mean things. About me. About my parents. Oh how they didn't know. I started crying, and that only seemed to make them bully me further. I faintly remember this...could it be…?

I heard a girl's voice. She was yelling, and quite steaming mad if I may add. Those kids...they started to back away. One of them scoffed and then the next thing I know, they take off. The girl...I recognise her. She has burgundy hair, styled with two pony tails at each side of her head. And those brown eyes. I know her. She's...she's...odd...I know her, but...I can't seem to recall her name.

I stand up after being both physically and verbally harassed by those kids. I dust off my small knees. The girl walks up to me and gives me a gentle smile. "Hey...are you okay?"

I wanted to speak...but I couldn't. Why? Why can't I remember her, and why can't I speak up? I instead rub my other arm and look down to the ground.

She stepped closer and I backed away a little. "Oh...are you shy?", she stated with a form of innocent curiosity most children have.

"Well...um...hi! I'm Rise! Rise Kujikawa! What's your name?", the small girl smiled at me. That was her name! Rise! And after that...the memories flooded in. I know this scenario, this was where I first met my best friend Rise! It was right after I was orphaned and taken in by my uncle. He insisted that I go to school, even if I was severely traumatised. He told me it would help me. I didn't see how at the time...but it certainly paid off later! I even recall why I was so silent. After seeing my parents die...I became practically mute. And very shy. I was a hard kid to talk to. I wouldn't speak up for nothing, not even for class purposes.

The teachers always wondered why when they called on me I wouldn't answer. They always assumed I was either really shy, or didn't know the answer. Or that I was just plain stupid. But I wasn't. My grades always showed that. I was in fact ahead of the class back then. My uncle usually had to explain everything. The kids always bullied me for being extremely quiet. And no one seemed to stand up for me...that is, until Rise moved into town. She befriended me, even when I couldn't even look her in the eyes or reply.

I, of course didn't say anything for a bit. "U-um….Yu…", I always talked in a quiet volume back then.

"Yu? No last name?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, you do? What is it then?"

"Mm….u-u-uh...Narukami…"

"Narukami? Okay!", her smile grew into a wide, bright grin. "Hello Yu Narukami!"

No reply from me.

"We're friends now, alright? If any of those guys gang up on you again, let me know and I'll get help!"

I slowly began to look up before quickly going back down, blushing out of embarrassment. All of my conversations up to this point never lasted. They ask for my name, I would be silent and then they'd walk away out of frustration. But she was a different story.

"You wanna come play Yu-san?", she asked politely.

"...u-uh…", was all I ever said. I just slowly shrugged.

"Here, come with me! We'll play a game! It'll be fun!", she ran up to me and took my hand. I froze up immediately. This was one of the few times I ever had human contact. She pulled me all the way to the small grass field while I trudged. I was blushing and stuttering like a fool. When we were in far enough, she stopped.

"So whaddya wanna play? Soldiers? Knight and Princess? Oh! You like Star Wars? What about Gundam?"

My eyes went up to hers and lit up after hearing "Gundam". I did like Star Wars, but I was more of an anime person. And mecha anime was right up my sleeve.

"Oh, you like Gundam? Alright, who do you wanna be? Amuro or Char?"

My gaze went back down to the grass again. I never really played due to my timid personality. Especially rough housing. I hated that back then.

"U-um...Amuro…", I murmured.

"Alright, I'll be Char!", she flashed a playful grin. "You'll never defeat me, boy! You're too weak of a pilot!"

Ah, playing pretend. When it came to this as a small child, I became a totally different person. I was no longer the reclusive anymore, I actually talked at a higher volume. I would even yell if it meant getting into character. That's why I was one of the best students when it came to Drama Club back in middle and high school.

"That's what you think Aznable!", I got really fired up. "I'll shoot you down, even if I lost my camera!"

She put on a slightly shocked expression, but she went back to villainously smiling.

"Try if you can! How will you hit me when your Mobile Suit has no head?!"

"Just watch me!"

We played until the bell rang. After that, I reverted to my original self. I just couldn't believe it...I had a friend now. It was one of the best moments of my life!

* * *

 ****Naoto's POV****

 **2014/07/19 - Military Destroyer "Hachiman": Mess Hall - 2:01 PM**

This "Yu" person sure is odd. I wonder why he decided to introduce himself to me. But then again, I wonder why most men do. I don't know how but to me...he seems...different from the others. As I strolled to the Mess Hall, I began trying to figure out why this was.

I opened the door to the cafeteria to see lots of fellow soldiers crowding the tables. I took my seat closest to the door. I prefered to be farther away from other people. Of course, the mystery man took his seat across from me. Well...he's certainly persistent., I quickly glanced over to the man, refocusing my attention to the one up front.

"Attention!", he yelled out. This must be the same voice on the PA. "Alright maggots! I am the commanding officer of you scamps! I am Colonel Wood, but you are to call me Colonel! Am I clear?!"

As expected, the more immaturely minded laughed at his last name. What is it that makes the human anatomy so funny to them? I guess I won't know. At least Yu was mature enough to not even snicker. "Sir, yes sir!", the voices replied in unison.

"Alright...you may be wondering why I demanded you to come here? Well, if you think it's about the war, you're very wrong.", this raised my brow. Apparently Narukami did the same. "No, what you're here for is something called socialisation!"

That elicited groans from some of them. Especially one of them got vocal. "Are you kidding me?!"

Yu seemed to react to that voice...almost as if he recognized it. "No way…", he whispered. Now he was at the edge of his seat.

"Don't you bitch at me, pansies! This is nothing compared to what you did in boot camp! Remember running in the rain, getting mud all over you while climbing that soggy wall? Well this is child's play compared to that!", he sure barked. I wonder if he had any bite.

"Now here's what you do! Walk around the room. Introduce yourself to new people.  
Maybe even find your friends. Talk to them. Do you understand?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Alright. Get to it then! Salute! Dismissed!", he then proceeded to walk out of here. Then Yu got up from his seat and darted towards the source of the complaint. I decided to sit and do nothing like I usually do. I'd rather not see if this was an army of idiots.

But it would get boring quick, so I decided to watch him. There must be something behind that silver hair…

* * *

 ****Narrator's POV****

Yu stormed on over to the man who caused the Colonel's small rant in the first place. Looks like his assumptions were correct. Another one of his best friends were here. "No way...Yosuke!"

The brunette turned and his expression brightened. "Yu?! The hell man, how come you didn't tell me you were joining this?!"

"I could say the same to you!"

Yosuke didn't meet Yu till middle school. That was a time when Yu was nearly out of his shell, and the headphone-wearing man was the final push out of it. He and Yu were practically bros by the time the first year of middle school ended.

"So what's up? Didn't see you at boot camp!"

"Yeah, I went to a different one. Which one were you at?"

"I was at Camp Retribution."

He sharply inhaled through his teeth. "Ooo man, you went there? Geez, must've been hard."

"Yeah, it was. They did a lot of those stupid peanut butter shots too. Didn't matter if you were infected or not."

"That sucks. I went to Camp Hope. It's certainly tough, but not on the level of yours."

But little did he know that a pair of brown eyes sparkled at the sight of his grey hair. She was skipping her way to the two, stopping right behind the silverette. She sneak attacked a hug on him, and it was a quite a tight embrace. "Senpai~!", the girl's voice was certainly happy.

Yu only knew one girl that would call him that. He chuckled. "Rise, I'm not your Senpai. We were in the same year and we're not in high school anymore."

"You'll always be my Senpai.", she giggled.

Once she let go, he turned around and returned the gesture. "It's so good to see you again Rise!"

He released to get a good look at her. She definitely kept up her appearance. Only now the two tails were no more, now there was only her long hair. _Still as beautiful as ever…,_ he thought to himself.

"So what're you doing here? You in the fight, Rise-chan?", Yosuke peeked at the two from Yu's shoulder. Looks like the old gang was reunited.

She shook her head in response. "Nope! I'm your navigator!"

"Huh...never thought that would happen…", Yosuke muttered.

"Oh boy, can't wait to hear Rise fantasize about me through comms. Oh Yu, just take me away and let's live like prince and princess in a fairy tale of love!", he teased her, raising his voice pitch as he impersonated her.

She bopped his arm while he was laughing, making a pout. "Yeah right Senpai, only in your dreams!", she sneered playfully, joining in with giggles afterwards. "Well maybe, my sweet prince, you'll try it someday anyways!", she was being half-serious, though that seemed to be hidden behind the mocking.

His cheeky grin was his only response.

"Well, hate to interrupt this romantic moment, but we've got some mingling to do. Other wise Hard Wood over there's gonna bust a vein again."

He nodded and waved to his childhood friends as they walked off. He went back to the table Naoto was at, but taking a look around the room while he did so.

He spotted some people. One chick was a brunette, with coconut head hair and some green sweater. She was with a girl with long black hair and a red shirt. He swore the green girl was a relative of Yosuke, what with the brown hair and eyes, but no. She didn't have any features besides those that were recognizable. The skin tone didn't even match. _Huh...not related at all...what a coincidence that they have the same colors…_ , he thought to himself as he took a seat across from her.

"So Naoto...any reason you're not doing anything?"

Again with the silence. "Why aren't you introducing yourself? You only talked to your old friends.", she retorted.

"Huh...touche…I'll come back later. And when I do, I'm gonna get to know you, alright?", he snapped a single finger at her as he got up once more.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "As if...I'd like to see you try…", she muttered as she continued to watch him intently.

* * *

 ****Yu's POV****

Out of all the people I decided to meet first, I wanted to see those two girls that caught my eye. As I walked up to them, it seemed they were in a conversation already.

"C'mon, you look great. Besides, you don't need to worry about your looks anyways when you're on a military ship!", the black haired girl was comforting the brown haired one.

"I know I know...but you know about how I feel with my looks. That I'm too tomboyish, or not girly enough…", she seemed to be slightly dejected.

The black haired one seem to notice my arrival, taking a quick glance over me. "Oh, hi!"

"Hello!", I chirped. I stuck my hand out. "I'm Yu. Yu Narukami."

"Nice to meet you Yu! I'm Yukiko Amagi!", she shook my hand firmly. Her name was familiar...ah! The Amagi Inn! She was that popular girl who was super pretty! I never bothered to even talk to her back then.

"Hey Yu!", she snickered a little at the pun. "I'm Chie Satonaka!"

That name was a little more foggy to me. I think she once kicked Yosuke in his "special spot" for breaking her DVD...there was also one time where she made the headlines of the town newspaper. "Spunky girl kicks out gang" or something like that.

"Nice to meet you both Chie and Yukiko! So, what roles are you two signing up for?"

"We're gonna be pilots!", Chie grinned excitedly,

"Sweet! Me too! Can't wait to see what you two can do on the battlefield!"

"Same!", Yukiko smiled.

"Why'd you join?", Chie was certainly curious.

"Oh...uh...I'd rather not say.", like I wanted to tell some new people about my tragic past.

"That serious huh?", Chie was surprised. "Ah, it's alright. You don't have to say it.", she waved her hand in reassurance. "I joined because it was my dream ever since I was little to pilot a mech. To help fight the good fight, y'know? What about you, Yukiko?"

"Uh...well…", she started to think for a bit. "I really didn't wanna work at the Amagi Inn. I tried it before, and it wasn't to my liking. Plus, lots of married, perverted men would try to have their way with me. I hated it, but Chie told me about this and it seemed really exciting! That's my reason."

"Oh, sorry you had to deal with that…", I muttered.

"It's no problem. It's all behind me now. Plus, I knew how to deal with them.", she smiled victoriously.

"Well that's good!", I nodded, clapping my hands together and rubbing them. "Well, talk to you later guys!"

They said their goodbyes and went back to the conversation. Yu continued on to meet new people, and boy did he find some interesting ones.

* * *

 ****Naoto's POV****

He was so interesting, this Yu person. I couldn't help but analyse him from afar. He intended on getting to know me, and yet look at him. Introducing himself to all these new faces. I spotted him coming towards me. I took a deep breath and prepared myself. If he was as persistent as before, then he would be a hard one to shrug off.

He took a seat right next to me, a small distance separating us. "So Naoto, why'd you join in?"

"...I don't wanna say…"

"Huh...just like me eh? Well that's okay then."

Just like him? Now this intrigued me. Why would he not share his reasons, I wonder?

"What town did you come from?"

"...Inaba."

"What?! I was in Inaba too! How come I never saw you?"

"...I went to a private school…"

"Oh...that explains a lot…", he didn't seem very surprised or shocked. "Well...how are you today?"

I didn't speak.

"Ok...well...how about this? Any hobbies you have?"

"...Solving things."

"You like Rubix cubes then I take it?"

I only nodded.

"Hmm...any music you like?"

"...Classical.", that was a straight up lie and I knew it. This was one of my tactics to shoo people off indirectly. If I seemed like too high up of a person, they would go away. Simple as that. The private school wasn't a lie however.

"...You're lying.", he shoot at me with those sharp gray eyes.

My eyes widened, and I felt my mouth go agap. How did he tell?

"...How?..."

"Easy. Your period of silence was shorter than the others. It made me think you came up with it on the fly."

"So you're using baseless conjecture-"

"I wouldn't exactly call that "baseless conjecture". Plus, your shoulders. They stiffened a little when you said that."

I was dumbfounded. I never took him as the type to notice those kind of things. He proved my lie like he was some kind of lawyer. I shifted a little in a nervous habit. That was rather brash of me...I slipped up on that one. Next time I should be more careful.

"Ok...my actual music preference is…...rock."

He plastered this smile on his face. "Me too. I'm more of a western rock person though. You like our country's rock?"

"...Some of it…..Back-ON is a favorite of mine…"

"Same. I also like Luna Sea. I take it you're like me in music regard? So what western bands you like?"

"...mostly alternative….Soundgarden...Linkin Park…"

"I like those two. I'm a all around type of guy when it comes to rock. I like everything except pop rock and pop punk. It was too soft for me. It's why I'm also a bit of a metal person as well. Do you like metal?"

"...Not really…"

"Alright! That's your opinion on it."

Seems I've found some similarities between us. Perhaps maybe I shouldn't use those tactics on him if it doesn't work? No. I'll try some more. If he continues, then I guess I have no choice but to quit it.

"Attention!", that voice again! It made me flinch, that's for sure. Colonel Wood sure seems to know how to make his presence known. "Alright, seems you all took my advice and got to know people! Well now social time's over! Head back to your dorms! We'll call you up once dinner is ready! Am I clear?!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good, now salute! Dismissed!"

I stood up and began heading back to the dorm. Thank goodness that was over. But I have a nagging feeling he'll continue the conversation. Guess it's another problem I have to deal with it.


	4. Chapter 3: Continuation

**A/N: Yo people, it's finally here after like, what, a month? Sorry it took a while. Had a bit of a writer's block and all. Though the updates will get few and far between, especially now that I'm like 2 days away from school starting again(UGHHHHHHH). But I promise it'll be worth the wait.**

 **And don't worry, the mechs will be here soon. I'm not gonna pull a King Kong and not show the main feature until it's near the end XP. But anyways, enjoy!**

 **Summary: Love always comes with struggles and snuggles. And pancakes. Yum!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Continuation_**

 _**Yu's POV**_

 **2014/08/31 - Military Destroyer "Hachiman": Soldier's Quarters, Room 117 - 3:XX AM**

I cried and cried into her shoulder as she held me lightly. "Shh shh shh…", she softly hushed me. I wrapped my own arms around Naoto, squeezing her so that she was closer. I clutched the back of her soft T shirt, my breathing was slightly spastic, interrupted by hiccups. I was surprised none of the other crew was banging on the door telling me to shut up. But then again, most of the people around here were heavy sleepers(thank God for that). The only thing that would wake those arses up is a pile drive. Plus...I'm pretty sure Naoto would mop the floor with them.

As my crying softened into whimpering, she pulled away slightly, enough to stay in the embrace while looking me in the eyes. I'm pretty sure they were red from how hard I was sobbing. Her concern didn't disapait from the last time she stared this deeply at me.

She then opened her mouth to talk. "What's wrong Yu? This is different…"

"From my proud, confident aura I give off? Yea...you must think I'm a loser…"

She shook her head. "No...crying is normal...it's what makes us human...but what I truly wanna know is what is causing you this grief?", it looked like she was about to join in on my bawling for a second there.

It was weird...7 weeks ago she barely even talked to me. Now here she is, practically cuddling me and connecting with me on a deep level. Funny isn't it?

I snapped out of my thoughts and finally answered her. "I...well...when I was a little kid...around 5 years old I-...I...I saw my parents…", I gulped. I could feel another sob storm coming. "..die right before my eyes...o-our neighborhood was under fire from-"

"I see. That's all you have to say.",that interruption certainly stupefied me, but not as much as what she said next. "I...know where you come from. I had a similar experience...only not as traumatic as yours. For a long while I didn't know what happened to my parents. But when I was old enough, I was told the truth."

I couldn't believe it. She was just like me. Well, almost. But still...I knew there was something more to us that clicked. Something beyond our shared interests and similar personalities. I guess this was it. "I reacted like how you are now. But I never had night terrors as terrible as yours...I never really witnessed it full on like you. I'm sorry Yu."

"Y...You don't h-have to be s-s-sorry…", I shakily breathed. She hugged me tightly, my head returning to rest on her shoulder.

"Don't say that.", she whispered into my hair as she comfortingly dug her nose in my silver strands. "Yu-kun…"

I blushed lightly. She never used honorifics on me before, much less _-kun_. Then did that mean...she also had...nah, that couldn't possibly be. I mean I've only known her for a month or so! But then again, Uncle got together with Auntie in less than 4 months, he once told me before. But still, the idea was unbelievable. Sheesh, I checked her out majorly the first day she came here cause she was so beautiful, and now look at us. She might actually have some sort of attraction to me. If this is some kind of joke, I'm not laughing.

"...you're not alone, okay? If you ever need help, come see me.", she reassured me. "Alright?", she whispered, placing a hand on the top of my head.

"...O-ok…", I replied.

I could see her slightly smile. God that smile. It was definitely something. She slowly broke away from the embrace, and began to head up to her bunk. But then I did something on instinct. I tugged on her arm lightly like a scared child to his mother. I looked at her with a pleading glare, and it seemed she got my signal.

"Fine.", she sighed out, shaking her head with a small smile on her face. She climbed back onto my bunk and went under the covers. She pulls me back into her warmth, and I'm glad she did. But this action somewhat confirmed my suspicions. Or maybe perhaps she really doesn't like me? She's just doing this as a favor? Like friends do. Rise use to hug me a lot like this when I was down in the dumps. Perhaps that's what it is. I almost fell for it for a second there.

I felt sleep slowly overcome me as my train of thought slowly slipped away into blank space, my eyelids becoming heavy, eventually closing.

* * *

 _**Naoto's POV**_

 **2014/08/31 - Military Destroyer "Hachiman": Soldier's Quarters, Room 117 - 10:16 AM**

I awake to see the ceiling of the bottom bunk, and I sense a head of hair on me. I turn to the source to see none other than Yu-kun, still soundly asleep. I had to admit, the boy was cute, but when he slept, he was even cuter. Of course, my mind traces back to earlier. Not what he said, but what I did. I called him "Yu-kun" out loud. Geez Shirogane, way to be mysterious about how you feel. He probably got the hint after you were fine with _spooning_. I felt my face heat up tremendously. My cheeks were probably beet red right now. I hope he isn't awake, otherwise it'd be extremely embarrassing.

 _Naoto, you were selfish there. You wake up after comforting a broken, traumatized man and the first thing that you recollect is what **you** told him, and not the other way around?_ , I could hear Grandpa nag at me now. Well, it was more like me nagging at myself. So of course I did wonder about that. It seemed there was more to him-to us-than meets the eye. He also lost his parents at a young age. The only difference between us on that subject was that I was blissfully unaware of it until high school. He practically witnessed it first hand at such a young age. I felt bad for him, pity even. I couldn't begin to imagine what happened to him afterwards.

My eyes began to wander around the room to try and take my mind off the subject, I found the alarm clock on the desk and read it. 10:48 huh? Good thing nothing's happening today. Well then again, not much has been happening at all for the last 7 weeks here. Aside from some of the training we do in order to stay active and keep our skills honed, it's quiet. I was hoping to get some breakfast and shower, but then I forgot that I had Sleeping Beauty in my arms. I could try sneaking out, but I actually didn't wanna try for once.

I enjoyed the moment. The warmth and comfiness of both him and the bed...it was nice. I wish someday I could be like this with him everyday. _That's quite a far stretch Naoto. Maybe you should bring yourself back down to Earth before you end up stranded on Jupiter?_

And the cynical side of me has to kick in and ruin the mood. _Ugh, seriously,_ _ **go away!**_ _Lemme enjoy this moment!_

My thoughts were interrupted for a moment by Yu's sudden movement in his sleep. He snuggled into me even closer. I didn't think it was possible, but it happened. I let out a quiet sigh as my face became even redder, smiling and shaking my head lightly as I returned the embrace. Looks like my chance to get out of this is gone, but I didn't mind.

This behavior was odd to me. I didn't want to leave but yet at the same time the idea crept into my mind? Hm, I might have to call Yakushuji-san later about this. I need some serious advice. And right around the time that train of thought ended, that one piece of me I specifically told to leave comes back for more.

 _You've only known this man for 7 weeks and you're already sleeping with him? My oh my, how low you've standards have sunken, Miss Shirogane._

 _Shut. UP! I-...I uh…_

 _You what? Oh no, don't tell me you've developed **feelings** for him?_

 _ **NO!** W-wait...that's not what I mean...um...maybe?_

 _You have. Oh dear...what have you done? He's only going to be a distraction...you know that right? Or is loving him just some excuse so you don't have to feel alone anymore?_

 _N-no! Rrrgh, buzz off! You're annoying me!_

 _You can tell me that all you want but the fact remains that you love him because you're alone. "I don't want to be alone anymore Grandpa! It's so cold, I hate it! I want someone to love me!"_

 _I-I never said any of that!_

 _Oh, you never told Grandpa, but you sure have said it yourself. In your mind. Why do I know? I know because **I AM YOU**. I am a part of **your BRAIN**. **Your THOUGHTS**. I know you **INSIDE AND OUT**. I can read you like an **OPEN BOOK**._

 _Argh, I get it already! Just, **GO**!_

 _I can't leave yet. Not until I make you fess up. Then my job will done._

 _What?! I have nothing to hide!_

 _You really shouldn't be lying right now. You're so transparent, it's not even funny._

 _What are you implying?!_

 _Your true feelings. I am the shadow of you. I am the one who shall remind you of those deep feelings you want to repress. Now talk!_

 _No!_

 _What's wrong, Naoto?_

 _Nothing!_

" _I don't want to be alone!"_

 _Stop-_

" _I don't want to be left behind!"_

 _this-_

" _I want a reason to stay!"_

 _ **NOW**!_

 _Maybe I will, once you spit it out._

 _ARRRGGGHHHH! Fine! I love him! I love him cause I'm lonely, and he's nice to me! He kept insisting on being with me when no one else would because of my stupid, antisocial behavior! He treated me with kindness and respect no matter what! He was something my ex never was! He's everything I wanted, everything I needed! And he's damn handsome too! There! I said it! Now will you leave me alone?!_

 _Hehehe...I knew it~. Now was that so hard? Alright...I'll keep my word. I'll leave you be to sort out your emotions. Tata~._

I always hated that one part of me. It ruined moments and brings things out of me I wish to ignore. So now I'm left to solve the puzzle of my feelings. It wasn't hard either, considering how I just confessed to that conscience earlier.

I remember my ex, Derrick Yashamo. He was a Japanese-American who recently moved to Japan after his mother died recently. I met him one day at Aiya. He seemed like such a nice person...well, turns out he was a total asshat. He figured his dead mother was the perfect excuse to lash out on me, both physically and emotionally. Unlike most women who seemed to be attached to those who hurt them after they break up, creating a longing to be back. I forgot about him. He was long gone to me afterwards. I had to partly thank Grandpa for that. Without his help, I probably would've acted that way.

Yu was different from Derrick. He _stayed_ nice to me. Though that's not to say I'm not paranoid about him. Past experiences tend to do that. But after deeply analyzing him throughout the 7 weeks I've known him...not once did I detect anything ugly in him. That's why my attraction suddenly sprung forward. It seemed after that analysis it gave my emotions the green light. Even better, he doesn't use traumatic experiences as excuses, nor did he ever lay a hand on me. If anything, he swung at men who tried to touch me.

I was glad for a change. I want him with me. To be by my side. It's strange, isn't it? That I made friends with him and began to love him in such a short time span. I wonder what kind of voodoo he had to practice to make this happen. However, there is no such thing as magic. So...I guess it's a combination of factors, some of which I have yet to find.

I then felt the head of hair stir, facing him to see his eyes slowly open. _Look who's finally awake._ He made a groan as he rubbed his tired eyes. "Good morning.", I smiled gently at him.

"Murmnen…", is what he sounded out as he groggily mumbled. It took him a bit, but once he realized how close he was to me his eyes widened. "O-oh, sorry…", he murmured sheepishly.

"No, no. It's fine."

Well...it's fine as long as he didn't touch my boobs or anything...which reminds me...did he?

He was struggling to stay awake and get out of my tight hold, to which I became beet red once again and let go of him. Only now did I truly realize my actions so far.

 _Took you long enough, slowpoke._

"Sorry!", I squeaked, immediately scurrying up to my bunk and burying my face in my pillow out of sheer embarrassment.

"Wait, it's alright! I didn't mind!", he called up to me.

"No no no, it's not fine, I slept with you!"

"Well you seemed to be enjoying it earlier, why is it a problem now?"

"Because!"

"That's not a reason!"

"Leave it at that!", I commanded him.

"No! I want an explanation!"

"Here's your explanation, you stink!"

"Like you smell any better?"

"...dammit...touche…", I muttered.

"Well? Where's my-"

"Quiet you! I'll give you it when I'm ready!", I threw the pillow at him.

So he stood there, continuously waiting while I was laying here racking my brain to figure out how to word my answer without any dead giveaways.

I opened my mouth to speak. "It's a problem because...because...well, I had an...abusive...ex and...I'm just paranoid. I haven't experienced affections like that in a long time and I seem to flashback to those days. And you're different...I'm afraid to even get close to you…"

"Well first of all, you contradicted yourself. If you were so afraid to get close, then why did you? Second, if this helps, I never mistreated anyone unless they were absolute jerks. You know the burgundy haired girl Rise? She was my best friend since kindergarten. She can vouch for me."

Dammit. He had me figured out.

"I got that second part...but why me? Why not her? I've seen her before, she's gorgeous! She's so much better looking than me...and you've known her since forever! Why are you hunting after me when it's clear that she has affections for you! We've only been friends for, what, nearly 2 months? Why aren't you-"

"Because I don't like Rise anymore. I like you."

I had my mouth agap at his response. He had to be shitting me. "Wh-What?"

"Sure, I felt that way before, but she went out with all these other guys before me, and only right in the middle of my senior year of high school she notices me? Yea, like I'd want to date someone who doesn't even look at the guy in front of her.", he scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I gave up. And with that notion my feelings evaporated. After being ignored for so many years, your "puppy love" for someone dissolves. So she's gonna have to deal with my cold shoulder.", he leaned against the bedframe.

"R-really? But still-"

"Why else am I chasing you? You might've been distant at first, but you warmed up to me and I got to know you more than Rise. And I've known her since I was this tall!", he put his hand down to about waist level. "I like your personality, your quirks, everything. That's what drew me to you. I . Like. You. As in like-like. Got it?"

Never have my cheeks been such a bubblegum pink before. I stared down at him, dumbfounded and amazed at the same time. I blinked slowly, still in awe at his words. What was there to say? He just confessed directly to me, and he wasn't subtle either. He was more forward about it than I could process.

The only thing I could say in return was. "T-that...makes me...happy."

He raised one of his brows in surprise. "I'll take that as a technical confession.", he snickered, plastering this stupid, smug grin on his face.

I flushed as I grabbed my Jack Frost plush and threw it at him. "S-s-shut up! I didn't!"

He only laughed. "Aw, you're acting tsundere, that's so kawaii~!"

"D-d-don't t-tease me!", I whined, pouting my lips and crossing my arms.

"Make me.", him and his stupid, shit eating grin!

I could only sit there in that position. He wouldn't give up anyways, so I rose the white flag and admitted defeat.

"Alright, alright. I'll wait til you speak how you feel. Geez, stop being so adorable.", he reached up and playfully slapped my arm. I only made a "hmph" in response, turning and pouting. "Well, I'm gonna hit the showers and get some food! Later Naoto!", he waved as he walked towards the front door.

"Shower's in there.", I pointed towards the door between the desks and dressers.

He turned and spotted it. "Oh, that's what that is? I thought it was a pantry.", he did a 180 and started opening it.

"Why would there be a pantry?"

He only turned and stuck his tongue out in response before shutting the door behind him. And so now I'm alone, with nothing but the distinct sound of a shower head running in the background.

"Man that guy…", I went down to grab my pillow and Frost doll, bringing them back up.

 _He's way too playful...maybe that's one of the things I like about him...he's kinda funny, both intentionally and unintentionally...and he's kinda cute…_

 _Kinda? Pfft, ahahaha! That's not what you said earlier!,_ oh look who came back with a snorting laughter.

 _Hey, keep your promise!_

 _Sorry~!_

 _Fine...he's **really**_ _cute…_ , I rolled over onto my back and faced the ceiling.

Next thing I know he comes out of the door in nothing but boxers and vigorously drying his hair.

I squeaked again, covering my eyes as soon as I spotted him. "Y-You couldn't have put on at least a s-shirt on? Or pants?!"

He threw the towel in a basket and shook his head, his hair getting messier than before. "Why would I, when I got these babies to show?", he pointed to his-oh dear. His body. His toned, muscular-what am I thinking?! I immediately flushed red and hurried into the shower, trying my best to not look at him.

I heard his stupid giggle. Sometimes, I really wanted to just pop him in the mouth. My head cleared however as soon as I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe me.

I always liked hot showers. No matter what, all the things that tensed me up just seemed to wash away. During this, I still couldn't get him out of my head! Especially not those washboard abs...and those strong arms...and his-argh, not again! I rushed to get myself clean and out. So much for "winding down and chilling". After I was through cleansing my body, I stepped out of the tub and covered myself in a towel.

"Shit…", I muttered to myself, my head scanning the surround floor. Stupid me! I forgot to bring a change of clothes in my nervous dash! I slowly opened the door and peeked to see if that silver man was still around. Odd...he wasn't. He must've left while I was showering. He couldn't have hid here anyways, there's no good spots.

I tiptoed over to the dresser and haphazardly pulled out a change clothes, practically tripping as I ran back into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and breathed out. So at least he wasn't playing any perverted games.

I stepped out of the bathroom fully clothed and decided to head towards the mess hall. That would seem to be the most logical place he went to. Let's just hope he doesn't try to pull these antics in front of others…

* * *

 _**Yu's POV**_

Jesus christ, how hungry was I? I swear I must've downed like five pancakes, four sausages and nearly ten pieces of bacon! And it's weird. Why? I thought I ate yesterday...apparently not. So here I was sitting with Yosuke, Rise, Chie and Yukiko eating like an animal. Even Chie looked at me funny, and she's a hog!

"Dude, you ok?", Chie voiced her concern pretty clearly.

I took a big glug of my milk and let out a sigh, wiping my mouth with my arm. "Yea, just didn't eat yesterday or something…"

"Well, that's kinda obvious partner.", Yosuke fiddled with the last of his food with the fork.

"Yea, ya think?", great, now Chie is chiming in.

"Guys, word of the wise here from my mother, don't judge how a person eats. You don't know what they're going through.", alas! Yukiko comes to my aid!

"Hm...guess you're right.", Chie mumbled. And with that, the questioning ended.

I then hear the doors open and see none other than bunkmate herself step through it. I waved and smiled, and wow, she returned the gesture. Something then pokes me and I see the gang all look at me with the most shit eating grins I've ever seen from them. Especially Rise. And I'm supposed to be the shit eater! I'm serious! It was somehow more smug than me when I tease Naoto!

And in fact, Rise was the first one to pipe up. "Is there anything going on between you two?", and she had to ask in this singy songy tone too!

"No!", I retorted, quite annoyed at her jab.

"You are SO lying!", Yukiko seemed like she was about to burst out into her laughing fits again.

Great, and just when I thought she was on my side. "Am not!", now this conversation as a whole is making me feel like a first grader.

"Yu, you know Yukiko is like a lie detector right? You've been with us long enough to know that. There's no point in hiding once she's got you figured out.", Chie smugness at this point was making me sick.

"Oh yea, if she really does have me figured out through and through like you say, then why don't she preach to the choir? I don't see why you're buggin' me.", I complained through biting at my bacon.

Yosuke made the loudest snort I've heard from him. And I know what that means. He's about to demolish my point. "Because it's better to hear from the man himself to confirm it. There's no point in having someone else embarrass you when you can do it yourself."

Dammit. I predicted as much. I let out a loud sigh before I swallowed the bacon. I took a swig of my milk before I continued. But first, I had to see where-oh, she's still in line. And cause she's a bit late, she won't be here for a good while, or at least long enough for me to say it without her hearing me.

"Okay, okay, fine! I'll tell you dweebs!", Rise and Yosuke hissed out a "Yes!" before high fiving. One of these days Yosuke...I'll get my revenge…

"Ok...nothing has really happened much between us, alright? I just got a big crush on her and I happen to concur from her behavioral pattern that she does too.", I thank the Lord for my poker face. Otherwise, they'd be able to tell I'm hiding something behind the word "crush". I mean, I promised to keep it a secret. It wasn't vocal, but I could tell from her expression alone. She'd have my head if I told anyone. "I used to take advice from Rise, Auntie Dojima before she passed, and little bit from my Uncle, and using that I've concluded she crushes on me back."

Rise gained a proud smile knowing that I took her advice and used it. "When I say nothing's happened yet, I mean it. That's all. End of story. No more!", I flailed, trying to make an arm gesture.

The entire table snickered at me. But Yukiko ended up breaking out into a full on laughing fit after what she saw. Naoto. Standing right next to me. With a puzzled look on her face. It didn't help that I felt my cheeks heat up a little. I pouted and grumbled as I took the last bite of my food.

"Am I missing something here?", she tilted her head a little, her gaze mostly directing on Yukiko's fit and Chie constantly elbowing her.

Yosuke decided to save me the embarrassment and be a bro for once. "Yea, Rise made a joke about Yu, and it was great."

"Ok. Wish I was there to hear it.", she replied. Thank goodness Naoto wasn't the type to be nosy. She took her seat next to me and began chowing down on her meal.

I averted my gaze to Rise only to see her wink at me. I squinted at her as I got up to get more milk to drink. But as I walked to the drinks, I could feel someone's gaze directly on me. I didn't bother to look though, I was too damn thirsty at this point.

* * *

 _**Narrator's POV**_

The burgundy haired girl continued to watch the man, her lips curved slightly. _He was always cute...but boy did he grow up to be handsome…_ , she mused, her eyes moving slowly up and down his figure while he wasn't looking. She turned around, knowing someone on the table would find out if she continued to stare at him.

She sighed a little, playing with her omelette, looking down at it like she lost a loved one. And technically she did. _If only I wasn't so ignorant about Yu's feelings...I feel awful…_ , she moped inwardly.

It just kinda ate away at her insides. The fact that now she's taken a liking to Yu but at every chance he denies her now. Is that what he felt when she was dating all these men but not him? It really made her walk in his shoes.

 _I wish I could undo everything...then maybe I could date Senpai…_ , she glanced over to Naoto. She wondered what was so great about Naoto that he likes her more. She wouldn't admit it, but in that deeper, darker side...she viewed the blue haired woman as competition.

And the word "competition" is used loosely since Yu doesn't even care about her anymore. _Oh well...maybe being a cat lady ain't so bad...no actually, that'd be horrible! Maybe I should-AHA! I got it!_ , she then smiled mischievously as she began to think of her master plan to get him back.

Meanwhile in reality, Yu comes back and takes a seat. Naoto turns to Yu and whispers softly, "I saw you earlier. You were eating like a rabid dog...are you okay? Do you wanna talk about it later?"

He hesitates before giving a small nod. Now settled in over the table was this silence. Was it a little awkward? Maybe. Actually, scratch that. It was really awkward.

But thankfully Sgt. Wood came in to make an announcement. "Attention!", he drawled quite loudly. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the uniformed sergeant. "Alright maggots! We're nearing towards our destination! And you know what that means! You'll finally get to do the one thing you were trained to do! Pilot mechs! We will review training and get to using actual mechs, no more simulations!"

Some of the soldiers whooped in excitement. "That's right pansies! You get to do a real training exercise! The kind of things I had to go through! Now everyone should start packing your bags once you get in your dorms! We expect to land around midnight, so I also expect you to show some respect and shut up when we get there because people are sleeping! Am I clear?!"

"Sir yes sir!", the room replied unanimously.

"Good, now salute! Dismissed!"

Yosuke turned to the group and did an ecstatic fist pump. "Yes! Finally! I thought I was never gonna get off this stupid boat!", he grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, once I put this stuff back, I'm gonna head back to the dorm. Later losers!", Yu joked as he picked up his dishes and stood up once again. Once he was done, he headed out the double doors and then he was gone. Naoto watched him as he did, and Rise was keeping her eye on both him and her. The blue haired tomboy stared at the door for a bit before continuing to eat.

Rise scoffed silently. What did Shirogane have that she didn't? Yu's trust? _Natural_ beauty? Short hair? **Bigger boobs**? It's her chest isn't it? It's definitely bigger than Rise's...probably around a D size. Man, and she's a year younger than her! She felt like rubbing her hands evilly as she came up with the perfect idea to get him back and erase Naoto from the picture. She pulled out her phone and typed every single thought on it, tapping away at the phone keyboard. Her eyes were certainly more lit up than usual too. After she finished, she tapped more on her phone before pressing a button on the top and locking it.

The brunette man seemed to be a little suspicious of her, though he couldn't catch what she was writing cause she was typing too fast. "Rise...what are you up to?"

"Oh nothing! Just got some really good ideas!"

"For what?"

"Songs! I used to be a small time idol in Inaba, remember?"

"But you don't have a career in music anymore…"

"Oh shut up Yosuke! Like I still can't do it for fun?"

"Hm. You got me there."

She made a grunt of victory. She can't believe Yosuke actually bought it. "Anyone want the rest of this?", she asked the table, pointing to her quarter of an omelette.

"Oh! Me me me me!", Chie waved her hand enthusiastically.

"It's all yours!", she slid the plate to the other tomboy of the group.

She hopped up from her seat and left the area, turning left towards her dorm. Now she rubbed her hands together menacingly. "I swear on this Narukami, you will be mine!", a twinkle sparkled in her eyes. She knew Yu would come back to her! He had to after her plan!

* * *

 **A/N: Wow. This is by far the largest chapter I've made so far. Hope you liked it!**

 **What is Rise's most likely unsuccessful plan to get Yu back? Will Yu be able to overcome his trauma and get in the damn robot? Or will he pull a Shinji Ikari and only man up like twice? Probably not, but you'll find out next time on War of The Future!**


	5. Chapter 3?: Shenanigans of an ex-Idol

**A/N: Yeesh, it's been a while since I made another chapter. I guess I stopped cause during the period I had school, and lots of drama just liked to pop up during that timeframe too. I've left this in the dust for far too long. It's time to bring this one back. I got way too many great ideas to let this one go to waste.**

 **In other news, just because the whole exposition is taking a while, I'm gonna separate the exposition and the actual brunt of this into two different stories.**

 **Why? Simple.**

 **I don't like making huge novels for something like fanfiction. Believe me, the 73 chapters that some have are a real doozy. They're extremely well written, but I imagine sometimes a reader's attention span kinda dwindles as it goes on. And if I make any more chapters as long, or longer than the previous one...well, I'm gonna lose some readers. So therefore, a sequel should be made once all the big expository stuff is out of the way.**

 **And with my explicit storytelling...it's gonna have to come to that. In the meantime, here's a smaller side chapter to keep y'all busy while I keep cooking the good stuff.**

 **Enjoy this as a lil Christmas present from me. Merry Christmas, and have a happy New Year readers! Please R &R!**

 **~CJ**

 **P.S.: Had to put a question mark since the site doesn't like decimals in their titles.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3.5: Shenanigans of an ex-Idol**_

 _**?'s POV**_

 **Location Unknown - X/XX/XXXX - Time Unknown**

I sat on the seat, leaning onto the counter, eyes sparkling at the chef as he prepared the food. It smelled so heavenly! Oh, I hope I wasn't drooling, it'd be embarrassing. But man, the meat bowl looked so delicious! The anticipation was killing me softly!

I then took a quick glance around the place. Odd...no one was here. "Slow day?", I asked out loud.

"You know it. Must be holiday weekend or something. Normally I get a full house."

Holiday weekend? Oh! That's right, it's nearing Christmas! Everyone leaving to go see their family or head somewhere special with their beloved ones. "Why don't you close then? Go take a well needed break."

"Please! Workers in the restaurant industry don't get breaks! The only thing we earn is a shorter open period.", he complained. "But if you're the only one here, then that means I can take my time with this and not have to worry about keeping customers waiting."

"Stop teasing me like that! I'm already hungry enough as it is!", I bounced in my seat.

He simply laughed as he continued to toss the noodles in the sauce. "Don't worry, it'll be finished in just a little bit!"

I nodded with excitement continuing to watch him and catch whiffs of the pleasant smell. But then my trance is interrupted by the sound of the door opening and a bell ringing. "Welcome!", the chef calls. The man sits on the seat of the counter closest to the door and I glance over him. He looks about my age...I think he's a mix too. His face was certainly displaying his sorrow.

"What'll ya have?"

"Shot of sake."

"ID please."

The man sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nevermind."

"Do you not have one?"

"You could say that."

"Pick somethin' else bud."

"Just give me cola then."

"Geez...what's a minor doing asking for alcohol?", the chef mutters as he fetches per the man's request.

The chef then plops the noodles and meat into the bowl and hands it to me. As I set it down, I grab my utensils immediately. "Itadakimasu!", I clasp my hands before digging in. I made a squeal of joy with my full mouth, quickly downing it. "This is delicious! My compliments!"

He grins and nods as he hands the cup to the man. He then brings me a refill of my iced tea. I turn my eyes to watch him in my peripheral. He sipped his cola ever so slightly and set it down.

"What's got you in the dumps? It has to be something bad enough to get underage people like you to want _sake._ ", the chef sure was braver than me to ask.

"Mom died. I had to move back here with dad."

The chef winced. "Oh...I'm sorry. What happened to her?"

"She lost against breast cancer. We were close to winning but the second round came and...it was too much for her."

"Sorry for your loss and for me bringing it up. You can have drinks on the house."

Oh my. I...I felt horrible. I paused my munching. Here I was gobblin this food down like a hog and this guy...my heart ached. I wanted to say something, but I...I just looked at him, then played around with my food. It took a bit before I finally spoke up. God I hated my social ineptness. "Are…y-you ok?" I was as meek as a mouse. Now I felt sad AND embarrassed.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ok…"

My heart wrenched even more at his response. I covered my mouth with one of my hands. "S-sorry!", I focus back on my food and ate it faster out of a nervous habit.

"No...it's fine...what's your name anyways?"

I refuse to even speak again. I already made myself a fool once...it wasn't gonna happen again.

"Well, how about I start? I'm Derrick. Derrick Yashamo.", he extended his hand and took mine.

A Japanese-American? I knew he was a mix! Gosh, he must be so disappointed that I didn't reply. I just sat there awkwardly shaking his hand before this little mouse peeped up again.

"I'm...Naoto."

"Nice to meet you, Naoto."

And little did I know that this event would cause the biggest mistake I made so far. Going back on it now...it all seemed nice before his true colors showed behind closed doors...

* * *

 _**Yu's POV**_

 **2014/8/31 - Military Destroyer "Hachiman": Crew's Quarters, Room 117 - 12:01 PM**

The hell was up with Rise today? She was acting a little strange. Maybe she's spacing out again like she always used to do when she was tired or bored? But even then, I don't think she would space out in my direction...like, ever. Then again….ah, what's the big deal? She just stared at me for a bit, nothing else. No harm no foul, right?

Even as I was stuffing my clothes and belongings in my duffel bag, the event still wouldn't escape my mind. It just kinda weirded me out. And whenever something shoves me the wrong way, I can't stop thinking about it for an hour or so before I forget it. It's one of the quirks about me. I stuffed the last piece of clothing in it and dusted off my hands.

"That was quicker than I expected…", I muttered as I went through the bag to look for something to do. "Aha!", I exclaimed as I pulled out my Vita. "There you are! And there you are!", I pulled out a Ziploc baggy of Vita games, reaching in and pulling out my favorite, the MGS HD Collection. Maybe some Snake Eater would clear my head. I pinched the card in my hands and inserted it into the Vita, turning on the portable.

POOMF! was the sound made when I jumped onto the bed, relaxing as I laid down, looking up at the portable in my hands as I started playing it.

Not long later, in comes Naoto, doing the exact thing I did. Only it seemed quicker. Maybe she had less stuff than me. I pause my game to see her sitting at her desk, looking out the tiny circular window.

"Welcome back.", I greeted her. She turned and smiled slightly at me before rotating back to the window.

"Yu...are you sure you're fine?", she brings up out of the blue just as I was about to continue Snake Eater.

"Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?"

"I don't think you are."

"What makes you say that?"

"Yu-kun...Chie-san told me how you ate, and how much too."

I silently gulped. Great. Thanks for nothing Chie. You kept what I said about her and me a secret but not this?

"It's fine Naoto! I just must've not eaten yesterday! I thought I did but maybe I remembered wrongly."

"No it's not!", she actually raised her voice a little. Again she gives the look from earlier this night. "First of all, you're losing sleep because of your recurring nightmare, and you probably have some serious psyche damaging trauma! And even worse, you're trying to pilot a mech so you can fight?!"

"But in the simulation-"

"Who cares about the simulation Yu?! In a simulation, it's like your Metal Gear Solid game, it's not real! Sure, it may try to be, but it isn't! Like what kind of guard can't see past five feet in front of them?!"

I did not know she plays games too. Looks like we got more in common.

"We're coming to the real thing and it's different! There's all these factors to consider in real life that you don't have to think about in the virtual world! And now from what I've seen, you have a eating disorder too?!"

I had to shut up. She would interrupt me anyways.

"And for all we know, that eating disorder could be an effect from said trauma! When we get to camp, people are gonna evaluate you psychologically! What if they deem you too insane? Then you're gonna get either booted completely or stuck in navigator duty! And I'm sure you don't wanna be stuck with Rise all day, do you?!"

I hesitate to reply, but it seems she's waiting for me to answer.

"N-no…"

"Then stop acting like nothing's wrong, cause something clearly is Yu! You have major issues that need to be dealt with! What did I tell you earlier?"

"That you're here for me?"

"Exactly!", she points to me and gets up from her seat stomping towards me. She then grabs me by my shoulders and props me up. I never knew that behind that skinny exterior was some serious muscle power!

"So stop this, ok? Stop acting tough and strong to 'save face'! Talk to me or something, anything! Don't let you become your own weakness, alright?"

I stare right back at her for a bit before I say anything. "OK…"

She nods. "OK!"

Her grip on me is then released as she heads up to her bunk. I turn back to my Vita and pick it up, saving before I turn it off. I then do the same, but I stop at the top, looking at her. _Yeesh, never knew behind that timid personality was something so...strong-willed._ I continued to stare. It was pretty obvious what I wanted, and by the rolling of the eyes, she knew.

"Come on.", she sighs before scooting to make room. I then move and crawl over to her, before pulling her into a tight cuddle, resting her head under my chin. "Geez, aren't you touchy?"

"You're the one who let me."

"Touche.", she smiles and gains a cute pink blush on her cheeks before nuzzling me. "Also...I've made up my mind. I love you too."

"I figured."

"Oh shut up!", she playfully slaps my chest. "Be glad that I didn't reject you!"

I chuckled before planting a kiss on the top of her head. "So are we a thing now?"

"I...guess."

"I'll take that as a confirmation."

She sighs and rolls her eyes. She's right...let's hope I don't get stuck with Rise...I should probably talk about it now...nah, maybe later. I got all the time in the world right now.

* * *

**Rise's POV**

 **2014/8/31- Military Destroyer "Hachiman": Crew's Quarters, Room 132 - 1:00 PM**

That Senpai and his stupid Naoto! More like stupid me! Why did I reject him all those years ago? Now I feel like I just wasted my whole life away...especially since he fell for that other girl. Naoto. Naoto Shirogane. I hate that name so much! It reminds me of my failure!

I paced back and forth in my room, with my room-mate's head following me.

"Jeez girlie, what's got you all worked up?"

The voice was none other than Kanami Mashita. She's someone I met in high school, and we've been BFFs ever since. Well...my _other_ BFF. She once went with Yu to the prom, because at that point I was preoccupied with another boy, my current boyfriend at the time. She was beautiful, probably more so than me. She and him were runner-ups to prom king and queen...I honestly wished they did more in their relationship. After prom, they started dating and it went steady for a while, but then it all ended suddenly not even 3 weeks after senior year was over. It was her end from what she told me.

I bet he went out with her cause her boobs are bigger. He never changed, didn't he? Here he is, doing that same shit again. I don't understand, I had the better figure! Oh well...I was stupid not to realize Yu was the "one in a million" guy. It's even more idiotic that I only realized it after he shunned me as a "friend" and chased after... _her_.

"Nothing, Mashita!"

"Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"Stop being nosy!"

"Look at you, hun. You're steamin'."

"Well either way, I'm not gonna tell you!"

"I never blabbed a secret before, you know that! Why don't you trust me now?"

"Well...uh...ugh, fine! But I swear if you tell ANYONE, I will hunt you down and kill you myself!"

"Alright, alright. I get it. Now tell the story."

So I did. I gave her the entire meat of the tale. She reacted with an open mouth.

"So you're obsessing over a guy who's long forgotten you as a romantic option?"

"Yes!"

"Jesus, Rise. You're insane!"

"Thanks Kanami.", I replied with complete sarcasm.

"Listen Kujikawa, you're better off just lettin' it go. I mean, why suffer the same thing he did and fuss over nothing? Plus, this is karma Rise. Karma for your ignorance. You should just accept the consequences and face this as your punishment."

"Alright…"

"Knowing you, you'll try anyways. Let me know once you get your hopes crushed. I'm dyin' to see what ridiculous plan you have fail. "

"Oh aren't you a real friend?"

"A real friend knows a dead-end plot when they see one. I'm just warnin' you ahead of time."

She puts her hands up and walks towards the door. "Well, I'm gonna head out for now. Maybe I'll talk to Yu again. It'd be nice to see what he's up to.", she says before she leaves and closes the door behind me.

And now I'm left alone. Alone to plot my revenge!

"A failure huh? We'll see about that.", I mutter menacingly.

I was gonna get him no matter what! I don't care what she thinks! I immediately headed to my desk and began reviewing the stuff I typed in my phone.

 _Phase 1:_

 _Part 1: Talk to him a lot!_

 _Part 2: Flirt/do something to draw his attention!_

 _Part 3: Begin touching him, like hugging his arm or laying my head on his shoulder!_

 _Then it goes onto Phase 2!:_

 _Part 1: Start using ecstasy as a lure! Be sexy!_

 _Part 2: Then go into his bedroom and do some naughty!_

 _Part 3: It's over and he's mine forever!_

I may have to move onto Phase 2 immediately if nothing's working...but I know it will! Let's just hope I finish this before the actual war happens! How long do I have before we arrive at the camp anyways? Like...a couple of days? No, wait! I only have hours! No..I'll have more time at the training camp. We'll be there for a couple of weeks. Well, looks like I'll have to advance kinda quickly with this! Oh, but not too quick...it increases chances of it not working. OK! I'll do it a little bit moderate. That's it! Alright! Here goes nothing!

I plop onto my bunk and sigh dreamily. "Yu Narukami will rue the day he ignored me!"

* * *

 **Rise's plan is revealed...but will it work? Most likely not. Now that the two lovebirds of 117 are formed, that bond will be hard to break.**

 **And it all has to be done within the timeframe allowed before the war begins. Read next time for guts and glory in Chapter 4: "Lutte Des Amis"!**

 **A/N: "Lutte des amis" is French for "fight of friends".**


	6. Update: CANCELLATION

This whole thing is gonna be an author's note. So I'll skip the formatting for now.

What I'm about to say is important and not a joke, so keep that in mind.

I am unfortunately gonna cancel this fic. It's been sitting around doing nothing for quite a long time and I'm frankly done with this.

Why, exactly? Well it's for a number of reasons:

 **1\. I'm just not interested in Persona anymore.**

I kinda lost my interest in this series a long time ago. Of course I still remember it, and I still think it's a good game...but it's just not my thing anymore. I'm just not much of a JRPG type of guy (major exception to Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts). Sure, I like other RPGs, but sometimes it gets kinda old and samey. And especially with some, it just drags on and on gets boring (looking at Xenoblade X rn; huge waste imo).

At least with something like Deus Ex, it has interesting gameplay. It's just the type of gamer I am. I like action-y stuff. Something to keep me alert and on my toes and doesn't require me to sit there for half an hour to deal with a single enemy because of the battle system.

So while I may like the series and its animes, it just doesn't really catch my eye anymore.

 **2\. I've also lost interest in anime and mecha in general.**

I haven't watched any anime or seen anything mecha related in a while. And it's for a reason. It's different from the last one, but it's hard to explain why.

 **3\. This story has strayed too far from its original purpose.**

This fic was supposed to be about Yu and the gang piloting robots. But I ended up spending too much time on the exposition to a point where sub plots that I need to keep up with have been created. Sure, to you, the reader, it may be fine and you'll actually enjoy that added sense of depth. But for me, the writer, it adds to the hassle.

Like I said before, I never intended it to get so deep and woven that it didn't even become about giant robots fighting other giant robots. I even had this cool scenario planned where the USSR was revived and they were becoming a major threat to the world and so on and so on. But no, I wasted time on backstories, side stories, and expositions.

I didn't want it to get so intricate. I wanted the story to end at some point. But with all that I added, and after looking further into it recently, I realized this story would probably never end and be up to 50 or so chapters. I'm not trying to write a book here. I'm just trying to write a simple fanfiction about an alternate scenario.

And that's one of my quirks. If I start a story, I want to finish it at some point. But with this, I feel like I wouldn't be able to. It'd probably take a long while to even get it done, especially considering the above reasons and my abandonment of the story. So I'm gonna end it like I should.

I know some stories that are that long. Like 100 chapters or so. Saw a Mass Effect one that was exactly that huge. I enjoyed it from what I read (even though I skipped through a lot), but I don't wanna invest too much time into something like this. I'd rather be writing stories that are 100% original. I feel that's where my efforts should be directed at.

* * *

And that's pretty much it. Sorry about it all.

Do read my Ringtail story that's been put up. It's going nicely and I know for a fact it won't get super long and that it WILL end.

I hope you guys understand. Cheers, and thanks for reading!

~CJ


End file.
